Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: After a teacher is mysteriously murdered at Bennet High, private detective Elwood Jackson is put on the case. He asks a few students to help him, and finds out that this case leads to someone very special from Elwood's past.
1. Chapter 1: Jackson's Arrival

_Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark_

**Hello there folks, here is Lord Shockwave with a new story. ****This will be my first story featuring my OC Elwood Jackson, the weird but extremely smart private detective. Plot: After a teacher is mysteriously murdered at Bennet High, private detective Elwood Jackson is put on the case. He asks a few students to help him, and finds out that this case leads to someone very special from Elwood's past.**

A plane was hovering a few miles away from Bennet High.

Inside where the pilot and two men. One was a tall and muscled man. He has spiky dark blond hair, blue eyes and wore blue pants and a black t-shirt.

The other person was dressed a little different. He was a little bit shorter than the other man. He wears a black jacket with underneath a white t-shirt. He also wears a black hat, black sunglasses, black tie and his hair was a little dark. But most was covered by his hat.

'Euh may I ask what where doing here Elwood?' the muscled man asked. The man named Elwood looked at him 'you find out soon enough' was the only thing he said.

**A few hours before…**

Jane Casey and Carl Montclaire walked with their classmates to their next class. Carl tried not to look at Jane, but her beauty was just to much for him.

His staring was however interrupted by a screaming girl walking past them. She came from Mr. Dolby's class.

Quickly they all went to his classroom and found Mr. Dolby lying dead on the ground with blood surrounding.

Everyone began to scream. Serge screamed like a girl and ran away, with many people following him.

Jane screamed and embraced Carl for safety. Carl was terrified by the turn of events. Still smiled because he had Jane in his arms.

'Everyone be quit and stay calm' principal Malone came by and told everyone. 'Go to the cafeteria and stay there, I will see what I can do.'

Everyone walked away and principal Malone became very stressed about this. He didn't know what to do.

**Present Time…**

The man named Elwood walked with the muscled man towards the school.

'Jackson, I came here because you said you needed my help. Was that only so I can carry your suitcases?' the man asked.

Elwood Jackson turned around and looked at his companion. He made weird movements with his hands and said 'James, I need you with me on this case. I have the brains and you have the muscles, this makes us the perfect combination.'

James sighed and walked with Jackson trough the school. Almost directly they went to the principals office. Where principal Malone was freaking out.

'Oh man what am I supposed to do. A teacher is murdered. Must I call the police, the FBI or the secret agency. WHAT MUST I DO' he cried to the heavens.

'Principal Malone' Elwood said and Malone turned around. 'Yes what can I do for you…and who are you. I can't remember I know you' he said.

He walked into the office to Malone and held out his hand. 'I'm Elwood R. Jackson, private detective' he said and principal Malone shook his hand.

'Private detective?' he asked. 'Yes. I'm the man who investigates, sues, defends and is everything but gullible' he tells. 'And why are you dressed like a Blues Brother?' asks principal Malone.

'I'm always dressed like that' he says. Principal Malone looked at him with an awkward expression. Elwood's companion came into the office. 'Oh yeah. This is my good friend and assistant James A. Verger' he says.

Principal Malone shook Verger's hand. 'So I suppose you come for the murder on Mr. Dolby?' he asked. Jackson and Verger nodded.

'I also suppose you want a payment for this?' Elwood shook his head 'I don't need any payment. But…if we solve the case then you have to give my assistant here ten thousand dollars' he said.

Malone was shocked, he wanted to say something but Elwood silenced him 'do you want us to investigate or not?' he asked.

Malone agreed and nodded.

**A Little Later…**

Carl, Jane, Porter and Alex had escaped the cafeteria and stood in the hallway.

'Who would murder Mr. Dolby?' Jane asked herself. 'Angry student, former girlfriend, who knows' Porter said.

They where thinking about several options. Then Jane cried something out in happiness.

'Is there something wrong Jane?' Carl asked concerned. She pointed to behind them. When all the guys looked around they saw a mysteriously dressed man and a muscled man walking towards them.

'Oh my gosh your Elwood Jackson' she exclaimed. Elwood and the other man stopped dead in its tracks. 'Why yes I am, you heard of me young lady?' he asked.

'Yes. You're the man who investigates, sues, defends and is everything but gullible' she said. She looked at Elwood with sparkling eyes.

'Yes that's me. Elwood Richard Jackson. And this is my assistant James Alistair Verger' he told them and introduced his best friend.

'Great I'm Jane, and these are my friends Carl, Porter and Alex' she introduced the gang. 'All nice to meet you' Verger said.

'So I suppose you're here to investigate Mr. Dolby's murder?' Porter asked. 'Yes I am good friend. After all I got bored having to attend dinner with Verger's fiancé' he said 'hey I would go to dinner with you if you had a girl' Verger said.

'Yes but I don't have a girl Mr. Verger, so that doesn't happen' he tells. Jane looked happily at him. Carl found a sting of jealousy in him. It was clear that Jane had a little crush on Mr. Jackson, but he was a great detective. He was like her perfect match. Something Carl didn't like.

'Say. How would you like to help us in the investigation?' he asked. Jane quickly told him everyone would help. Much to the dismay of the guys. 'Good now first me and Mr. Verger need a place to stay. Anyone.'

Than moment Serge and Brittany came by 'I overheard everything and you,' Serge pointed at Verger 'you can stay with me, athletes are there for each other' he said. Verger smiled 'finally someone who agrees with me' he said.

Brittany said nothing and walked towards Elwood. 'Brittany good to see you again' he said. He smiled at her and Brittany slapped him.

Everyone looked shocked as Brittany walked away 'not sure I deserved that' Elwood said while rubbing his face.

He began to walk away with the rest following him. 'Say Elwood you can stay in my home' Jane told him. 'Thanks Jane I appreciate it. now lets investigate.'

While everyone walked away a shadow quickly ran out of the school and into the rain.

'So you're back. This will be fun' the voice said and disappeared.

**The first chapter of my first Elwood Jackson story. What ****do you all think. Next chapter: Elwood, Verger and the rest are going to investigate the scene of the crime. There Jane tries to impress Elwood, much to Carl's dismay. They find a clue, but Elwood is shocked and goes away. What is he hiding. Btw the pairings in this story will be CarlxJane, JanexElwood and maybe PorterxDenise. Guess you have to read further to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Enemy Rises

**Summary: Jackson, Verger and the group are going to investigate the scene of the crime. Jane t****ries to get Elwood's attention, will he bite. They will find a clue and Jane also begins to suspect Elwood is hiding something.**

Mr. Dolby's class was empty except for Elwood and his investigation team. There was a chalk outline made on the place where the body had laid.

In the meantime Jane, instead of investigating checked how she looked. She wanted to make sure she looked good for Elwood Jackson. The man of her dreams. A detective who could solve any case.

She wanted him to notice her. She wanted to be his, and no one was going to stop her. She put on red colored lipstick and put her hair in a good order.

Elwood Jackson looked around the broken table with a few broken vials. It was always speculated that he could find even the slightest evidence in a big mess.

'Found something Mr. Jackson?' he looked up and saw Jane sitting next to him on her knees. 'Nothing and just call me Elwood alright, I'm not a police officer but a detective' he says. 'Sure thing Elwood' she says and giggles.

Elwood stood up and wanted to walk away until another girl stood before him. It was Melissa. Before Elwood could say something she slapped him in the face hard and walked away. 'I may have deserved that' he told everyone.

Jane began to rub Elwood's cheek. When Carl looked up, he got another sting of jealousy. She rubbed his face, and did it so softly. He didn't like it, that guy trying to steal his girl.

He walked to them 'say Mr. Jackson. Do you have any idea who could have done this?' he asked. 'Well if I have to guess my friend. I say mad raccoons must have attacked him while he was sleeping on his desk' he told.

Everyone looked weird at him. But it didn't seem to bother Elwood.

'Euh Jane you can stop rubbing my cheek now' he said. 'I don't wane stop' Jane silently said. 'What did you say?' Elwood asked. Jane said nothing.

'Eureka' someone said. Elwood looked around and saw it was James Verger.

'Is there something Mr. Verger?' Elwood asked. Verger stood up with something small in his hand. It was a gray hair. 'What is that?' Jane asked. 'It looks like a gray hair' Porter said.

'May I see it Mr. Verger' Jackson asked. He took the gray hair into his hand and observed it good. While in truth he was thinking.

'Do you think they have soup today as lunch?' he asked.

Verger sighed and puts his hand on his forehead. 'Is he always this weird?' Carl asked Verger.

'Always, but still he can solve any case he comes across' he says. Carl grunted, solving every case he comes across. That means Jane will be with Elwood soon if Carl doesn't do something.

Jackson still observed the hair quite well. But after a few minutes he puts it in his pocket and walked out of class.

'Elwood where are you going' Verger called to him, be Jackson didn't respond. Jane wanted to walk after him, but Verger grabbed her arm.

'Maybe it is best if you don't' he said. Jane asked why. 'I know Elwood for a long time now. He will be alright, trust me, that guy can't be taken down by emotions' he tells.

Jane still looked after him. Worried.

Elwood was walking trough the school. He took out the grey hair again and looked at it. _It seems you still haven't left me _he thought.

He fumbled in his jacket and took out a pistol. It was a simple pistol, it was not heavy to carry at all. Elwood knew.

Because he carried that pistol for nearly 4 years.

Yes it was weird he carried that pistol for nearly 4 years. But if you had gone trough what he had, you also would.

He walked out of the doors of the school. It was still raining and he looked to the bushes far before him.

He could swear he saw red eyes in the bushes.

Jane and Alex where by their lockers. Jane was a little frustrated, Elwood didn't even notice her. Alex was just smiling dumb.

_Elwood I will make you mine, even if I have to throw my entire arsenal into the battle _she thought.

She walked away from her locker but suddenly stopped.

Someone was blocking her way. Whoever it was, he or she was completely cloaked. Not even his/her feet where shown and nothing of their skin.

The cloaked being move forward and pinned Jane to the ground. 'Alex do something' she yelled. Alex said 'but I don't like violence' Jane grunted.

'Where is he' the cloaked being hissed.

'Yo pal brush your teeth for a chance' Jane said to the cloaked being. Whoever it was it pulled out its right arm.

Jane was shocked. The right arm wasn't a human arm, or maybe it was. But it was full metal arm with at the end sharp claws.

The being attacked.

**A few minutes later…**

Elwood ran alongside Verger trough the hall of the school. Serge just came to get them.

They saw Jane laying on the ground. She had a big cut on her chest and a small one on her head. She was crying from the pain.

'Oh my goodness what happened?' Verger asked. 'She was attacked by some sort of cloaked person' Alex said.

Elwood bend over and looked at her. He wanted to feel her head to see how much the damage was. But instead looked over when he saw another grey hair on the ground. And further a whole trail.

_When I feel painful, he comes to my rescue _Jane thought happily when Elwood bend over to look at her. But instead…

He walked over her and ran away to follow the trail of grey hairs.

_DANG IT! _she yelled in her mind. Verger took out her cell phone and dialed a number 'Eliza, with James we need your help now' he said.

Elwood ran like a maniac trough the school.

He grabbed his pistol and looked good in every classroom and around every corner. The trail had stopped where he stood.

'Blast' he said and puts the pistol away again. Verger came to him 'Elwood I now what you think. These grey hears, I think you who this "person is" right?' he asked.

Elwood looked into the distance and said only one thing.

'Dark Valley.'

**Elwood's second chapter. I'****m sure most of you think now: who is this Dark Valley. Well most questions will be answered in the next chapter. Summary: Verger explains Elwood's back story to the gang. Will it shock everyone. Read to find out. Greetings from Shock and remember my motto: be afraid of the dark.**


	3. Chapter 3: Verger's Backstory

**Summary: Jane lays in the hospital under the care of Eliza Jackson. Verger tells the back-story about Elwood. Meanwhile Elwood goes to find Dark Valley. But who is she really.**

Jane was in her hospital bed surrounded by her friend, Mr. Verger and her doctor.

Her new doctor that is. The woman was about 26 years old. Wore glasses, had her dark blond hair in a ponytail and was checking her blood pressure right now.

'Thank you doctor' she said weakly. 'No problem my child that's my job' she says. James walked to the doctor 'thanks for your help Eliza' he said.

'No problem James that's where friends are for' she walked away from the bed 'by the way how is Elwood doing?' she asked. Everyone except Verger looked up 'you know him?' Carl asked.

Eliza nodded. 'Yes he's my brother' she told. Everyone was shocked to the bone, didn't expect that.

'For the good order you're Elwood's sister' Porter said. She nodded again 'yes I am. I'm Eliza Joanna Jackson. The older sister of the well known Elwood Richard Jackson.'

She walked away 'well didn't see that coming' Porter said.

Somewhere near the hospital was Elwood Jackson walking down the street.

He kept his cool and calm look on the outside but from the inside he was stressing like hell. Dark Valley was back, his archenemy had returned for him.

On one way it was bad she came back, on the other hand, he was glad he came back.

About archenemy he learned this:

"Archenemies are a part of you. A part that you hate and despise. But nonetheless, you need them in your live. As no matter how hard they make everything for you. You need each other"

Elwood as well as Dark Valley believed that.

'Look who's there' a voice said. Elwood turned around.

The one who spoke to him had long black hair, a small goatee, wore a T-shirt which read TAB in big letters. He wore ripped blue jeans, he was lanky and his hair was halfway down his back.

'Meph, that's quite a long time ago' Elwood says.

They walked to each other. Looking at each other with a menacing look.

When they where finally near each other they shook each other the hand.

'Long time no see old pal' Meph says. 'Same to you man, you look good what have you been up to?' Elwood asks.

'Well Elwood, I'm here to give a concert on the school Bennet High. And when I heard there was a teacher murdered. I thought, good old Elwood will be there to investigate.'

'Darn right you are. And how's your band. Is Skully still crushing on that Denise girl?' he asked. 'A little, but he still tries to win her over, some people don't know when to give up. But you know all about that don't you Elwood' Meph told him.

Elwood smiled at his old friend.

**With Verger and the rest…**

'Mr. Verger would you like to tell us about this Dark Valley?' Carl asked polite.

James Alistair Verger knew that Dark Valley was a subject close to Elwood and he was the only person who knew what happened.

But he wasn't here so.

'Well I tell you' he says before he starts to tell the story.

'Four years ago Elwood went on a cruise which would bring him to a festival on an island. But at night the cruise was attacked by another ship. A ship commanded by Dark Valley' he paused and everyone looked with curious eyes.

'Elwood and her had already met plenty of times before and have been bitter enemies since then. As revenge for something Elwood did she left him on a deserted island to die. Where he became mad from the heat.'

Jane listened closely to the story. Carl said 'so that's the reason he is like' and Carl made strange movements with his hands. 'Nonsense, he was already crazy before he was left there' Verger told him harshly.

He started to tell again.

'You know she did the same to Elwood as pirates used to did long ago. Leave you on an island with a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well Elwood couldn't do much with that gun. But think about it. After weeks of a starving belly and thirst. That pistol starts to look really attractive.'

Jane sat up a little. She still had pain 'I hear about that. If that happened to a pirate they could kill themselves before they starved to death' she told.

James gave her the thumbs up. 'Exactly right. But Elwood he escaped the island and he still has that pistol with that single shot. Oh and he won't use it except for one woman. His hated archenemy' he said.

'Dark Valley' Jane said.

'Exactly right miss Casey' James said.

**With Elwood and Meph…**

'Hey do you remember what we always sung in the summer during high school?' Meph asked.

'How can I forget' Elwood said.

The other band members of TAB, Gigz, MC Rubix and Skully showed up and started the background music.

The band members grabbed the respective instruments and the song started.

_Hot town, summer in the city  
>Back of my neck gettin' dirt and gritty<br>Been down, isn't it a pity?  
>Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city<br>All around people looking half-dead  
>Walking on the sidewalk, hotter than a matchhead.<em>

_But at night it's a different world  
>Go out and find a girl<br>Come on, come on and dance all night  
>Despite the heat it'll be alright<br>And babe, don't you know it's a pity  
>The days can't be like the nights<br>In the summer in the city  
>In the summer in the city.<em>

_Cool town, evenin' in the city  
>Dressed so fine and lookin' so pretty<br>Cool cat lookin' for a kitty  
>Gonna look in ev'ry corner of the city<br>'Til I'm weezin' at the bus stop  
>Runnin' up the stairs gonna meet ya on the roof-top.<em>

_But at night it's a different world  
>Go out and find a girl<br>Come on, come on let's dance all night  
>Despite the heat it'll be alright<br>And babe, don't you know it's a pity  
>The days can't be like the nights<br>In the summer in the city  
>In the summer in the city.<em>

_(break)_

_But at night it's a different world  
>Go out and find a girl<br>Come on, come on and dance all night  
>Despite the heat it'll be alright<br>And babe, don't you know it's a pity  
>The days can't be like the nights<br>In the summer in the city  
>In the summer in the city.<em>

The song ended well.

'Quite good' a voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a cloaked being standing a few steps away from them.

'Who are you?' Skully asked. A smile came from under the cloak.

'I know who that is Skully' Elwood said and stepped forward.

The being took out her metal claw. 'Elwood Jackson' it was a feminine voice. A beautiful but deadly voice.

She grabbed her cloak with her metal claw and threw it off. Her full appearance was shown.

It was… it was.. it was….

A wolf.

But a wolf unlike any other. The right side of her body had a metal armor on, from her feet to her head. And the other side was normal. Her other claw was sharp, but not as sharp as her metal claw.

'Its been to long. Isn't it Maya' Elwood said.

**To be continued…**

**So Dark Valley is finally revealed. I think most of you didn't expect that. I wrote this chapter thanks to the support of my good friend Mephilles2. Thanks man. Elwood and Dark Valley confrontation will continue in the next chapter. Until then. Btw. The song played is Summer in the City by Joe Cocker, so I don't own the song.**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget

**Chapter 4 of Elwood Jackson. Summary: Elwood and Dark Valley confront each other, but don't fight. Elwood meets up with a wounded Jane and promises to repay her for leaving her in her time of need. Jane gets a plan.**

'It's been so long. Isn't it Maya' Elwood said.

The two archenemies stood before each other. Looking at each other with a menacing look no one of the band TAB understood.

'Your supposed to be dead' she says. Elwood looked to his arms and feet 'am I not then?' he asked.

Dark Valley or Maya smiled 'same old Elwood. Still crazy and weird, but nonetheless ultimately smart' she tells. Elwood also smiles at her 'and you're the same old Maya, still deceiving and evil. But nonetheless fair to her allies' he tells.

They both looked at each other once again.

'So I suppose you killed that teacher at Bennet High?' Elwood asked. Maya walked on her four feet to the left and right repeatedly. 'He had something I needed can you blame me' she says.

Maya kept walking around 'I must ask Elwood how did you come from that island?' she asks. 'I was there for three days until a ship came there and I was able to get off without any suspicion by the crew.'

They smiled to each other once again. It was a simple smile.

'Well I'll be off then. But don't worry we will meet again' she said and puts the cloak on again. She began to walk away.

'Elwood aren't you gonna follow her?' Skully asks. Elwood puts his hand on Skully's shoulder 'we haven't seen the last of her good friend. We haven't seen the last of her' he says.

Elwood turns around and walks towards the hospital. The members of TAB following him.

Elwood walked to the hallways of the hospital looking for Verger.

And then when he passes the corner he sees someone he didn't expect. His sister Eliza Jackson.

'Why hello there sis' he says while making weird hand movements. Eliza slaps him in the face.

'You too big sister?' he asks. She nods.

On that moment Meph and his band come to him 'They still slap you in the face Elwood?' he asks. Elwood nods 'yes even my blood-own sister.'

'You left that girl there while she needed help. Its lucky that James called so quickly or the consequences could be fatal. Do you get that little brother' she says stern.

Elwood sighed and grabbed his hat for a while. 'Listen sis I love you, but I found out that Dar-' Eliza cut him off. 'Elwood you have to forget about Dark Valley for a change. You have to make it up to that girl she really likes you.'

The band TAB was shocked. A girl liking Elwood, that was not very common.

'I know that Eliza I really do, but I just don't feel she is the One' he says. Eliza sighs 'listen you're gonna make it up to her right now. And I wont say anything more because all this stress is bad for my child' she says.

Elwood looked with his mouth wide open. Literally. 'Oh yeah I didn't get the chance to tell you. But I'm four months pregnant' she says and walks away.

Elwood was still shocked and stool still with his finger pointing in a random direction. Meph slapped the back of his head so he regained conscience.

'Thank you Meph' Meph grinned victorious. They began to walk further. 'So I'm gonna becomes uncle. That's quite surprising I must say.'

They walked further until they found the room Jane laid.

Elwood walked to her but James stopped him. 'James?' Elwood asks silently 'man you have really done it this time. You better do something good' he says.

Elwood sits on his knees on the ground so he is now equal in height with Jane's bed.

'Jane listen to me I'm truly sorry. But Dark Valley has been on my mind for four years. You must understand when I heard she was here I just had to find her' he stopped when Jane laid her hand on his.

'I will forgive you Elwood. But you have to do something back for me' Elwood smiled 'fine whatever you will.'

Jane had an idea what she wanted. But she didn't tell him yet.

**Chapter 4 is done. Soon will come chapter 5, in which Jane will try her hardest to make Elwood hers. Until then. ****Btw. For everyone who reads this, I advice you all to read Mephilles2 his story Camp of Disaster. Its an awesome story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Jane's Seduction

**Chapter 5 of Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark. The story is going good so far. In this chapter Jane is trying to seduce Elwood so he can be her boyfriend. Will her plan succeed.**

Elwood Jackson was in the spare room Jane Casey lend him in her house.

He already had dinner. Her parents where really excited to meet him. Now Elwood was well aware that Jane had a little…if not huge crush on him. He had to either accept it, or find away to stop it before it turns into a huge obsession.

He was also still thinking about Maya. They had a weird relationship nobody understood. A relationship full of hatred and disgust. But still they would be nothing without each other.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't notice the door open. He was eventually aware when he heard 'hello Elwood.'

It was more like a giggle than a saying. He turned around and saw Jane.

Her hair was a little bit more curled than before. She wore a pink tank-top with showed a great amount of her cleavage. And also a long black skirt that came to her knees.

'Hey Jane something wrong?' he asked politely. Jane walked to him and sat down on the bed next to him. 'I wanted to know how you where doing' she said lovely.

Elwood smiled. Jane came closer to him. 'Say Elwood I still want that favor from you' she told him.

Elwood sighs a little. A promise is a promise he knew. And if he didn't do something back for leaving her his sister would be more angry than the time he accidently spilled coffee on her lap. When that happened he just smiled.

'Okay what do you want?' he asks. Jane smiles mischievous. 'Well the first thing I want is a hot blazing…kiss from you' she says. Elwood looks at her 'I don't think my kisses are blazing' he says.

Jane giggles seductively and places her hands behind Elwood's head. 'I beg the differ' she says and pulls his head to hers and kisses him.

**A minute later…**

Still kissing….

**Another minute later…**

Still kissing…

**Yet Another minute later…**

Still kissing…

**And yet another minute later…. (alright I will stop with the kissing this is getting anno****ying)**

They pulled away and Elwood gasped for air. Jane licked her lips, liking the taste. 'Well Elwood you where wrong. Your kiss was really blazing, I feel the hotness' she says.

'No actually that's from the closed window. That's the reason its so warm in here because I always close the window in case Maya knows where I am.'

Jane once again smiled mischievous. 'Well its still hot… so' she puts both her hands on the side of her tank top and pulled it over her head.

Elwood quickly turned his head away. _Blast what have I got myself into _he thought.

'Elwood may I ask you something. Do you always keep that suit, those sunglasses and that hat on?' she asks. Elwood nods.

She grabs his head from behind and forces him to look at her. Elwood saw she still wore her skirt and a bra. But nothing else.

'If you're trying to seduce me Jane, let me just tell you its not gonna work' he tells her. Jane had a shocked expression on her face 'what do you mean?' she asks.

'Well since I never had a girlfriend of some sort. And no girl except for you ever tried to seduce me. I've been able to fight temptation and seduction for quite some time now.'

Jane held her head down 'so that kiss and all meant nothing?' she asks. 'No it did. I mean it was my first kiss and all' he says.

Jane was shocked even more. First kiss. 'But I always thought the girls where all over you' she says. Elwood puts his hand on Jane her shoulder 'lots of people think that. But the truth is I never had an actual relationship. And I will not take on right now, with Dark Valley around its not safe for you or any other girl that likes me' he tells.

'Oh I didn't know that' she says. 'Jane its okay if you like me, but I advise not to try and make me yours. Dark Valley will kill you and me without mercy. Understood?' he asked.

Jane nodded. Elwood hugged her.

'I think I go now thanks for the wise lesson Elwood' she says and kisses his cheek. She then leaves the room.

Elwood grabbed his pistol and looked at it. _I've been waiting four years to use this. And this time I will not waste it_.

Jane opened the door again 'Elwood will you at least do one more favor me' she asks. Elwood looks at her 'depends on what' he says.

'Will you be my date for the Halloween party next week?' she asks. Elwood sighs and says 'if that makes you happy alright I will.'

Jane smiled 'by the way, does that party have a band yet?' he asks. 'no why the question' Jane wanted to know.

'I might know a good band for the party' he said.

From the outside a regular wolf was watching Elwood.

'Dark Valley will be pleased' the wolf said and ran away.

**So that's chapter 5. I hope everyone liked it. Who is the band everybody is talking about. And what is the wolf going to tell Dark Valley. Read it in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dance Floor Anthem

**EJ chapter 6. ****In this chapter. Elwood invites the great band TAB to school for a performance to see if they are good enough to play at the Halloween Party. But things go not as expected as Maya's most trusted ally shows up.**

Maya also known as Dark Valley was sitting in her hideout. She was bored with all the suggestions from her followers.

Those wolfs had no apparently no idea what smartness was.

'ENOUGH!' she yelled full of frustration. 'I'm tired of all your worthless suggestions. It drives me nuts, before I know I'll be just as crazy as Elwood. Jercrow come here right now' she yells.

A grey wolf with red eyes came to her 'yes mistress?' he asks. 'If there is anything you know, you better tell right now' she tells him while slamming on her chair with her metal fist.

'Well as a matter of fact I do. Last night I saw Jackson getting a little "close" to a girl' he tells. Dark Valley was interested 'a girl you say. What did she look like?' Dark Valley asks.

'It was the same girl you attacked earlier. Oh mighty mistress' he tells. Maya remembers the girl 'oh yeah that Casey girl. Jercrow go to that school and get her' Jercrow bowed and ran away.

_Dear Elwood…it won't be long now._

**With Elwood…**

Elwood Jackson was walking trough the hallway of Bennet High.

Last night it all went well. He finally figured Jane understood him. And if not, Verger would always help him.

He was now in the cafeteria. It was 10:00 and he sat with Verger reading trough some documents. 'Mr. Verger found something?' Jackson asked his assistant and best friend 'no nothing Elwood' he says. Then his cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller 'it's Camilla, I have to take this' Elwood nodded and Verger walked away to make a call. 'Look here the great Elwood Jackson' he heard someone say.

He turned around and saw Carl Montlclaire standing there 'hello Carl something wrong?' he asked. Carl sat next to him and said 'actually there is something wrong.'

'Well what is it I'll be glad to help' Jackson told. 'Alright you…you are my problem Jackson' Carl said.

Elwood turned to him 'pardon' Carl threw his hands in the air. 'You. When Mr. Dolby is murdered you suddenly show up with your muscled assistant and Jane is all over you. And then she gets hurt because of your ridiculous archenemy. And still she likes you.'

Elwood hadn't moved or twitched when Carl yelled at him. The expression on his face also didn't change.

But then Elwood asked 'do you think they have tomato soup today?.'

Carl broke. 'Yo man your crazy. All you do is make strange hand movements and getting slapped by girls. And still you solve every case, what's wrong with you.'

Elwood sighs. 'Listen Carl. If it makes you feel any better. I'm not in love with Jane at all' Carl looked up 'really?' he asks. 'Of course. Especially not when someone else likes her' he says while looking at Carl.

Carl was both shocked and surprised. 'how did you knew?' he asks curious. Elwood laughs a little 'Carl its as clear as ice. I knew it from the beginning. You are perfect for each other' he says.

'Well thank you. Sorry for yelling' he says. 'No harm done Carl. Jealousy can be dangerous, but I forgive you' he said and they shook hands.

'Now tell me is there tomato soup today?' he asks.

**A few minutes later….**

Elwood, James, Carl and Porter where walking towards auditorium.

'What is going to happen?' Porter asks. 'You'll see' Elwood says to him.

When they walked in the auditorium they saw all students sitting there. Carl quickly ran to the free spot besides Jane and sat down besides her.

'What is happening here?' Porter asked. James grinned and waved to the stage. The curtains flew high and a band was revealed. Porter was deeply shocked 'no not them' he yelled and fell to the ground.

Elwood and Verger laughed and gave each other a high-five.

The singer of the band walked to the mike 'hello Bennet High, we're TAB and we're coming to perform for you today. I'm Meph and these are my good friends and band mates Skully, MC Rubix and my brother Gigz' he said as he introduced everyone to the school.

'First of all we want to thank our good friends Elwood Jackson and James Verger for allowing us to play today' he says. 'And now lets rock with our song called Dance Floor Anthem' he said.

The music started.

_She's going out to forget they were together  
>All that time he was taking her for granted<br>She wants to see if there's more  
>Then he gave she's looking for<em>

_He calls her up  
>He's trippin' on the phone<br>Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
>Now he knows she's smiling and<br>Knows she's using it  
>Now he's loosing it<br>She don't care_

_Everybody  
>Put up your hands Say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feel the beat now<br>If you've got nothing left say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<br>Back it up now  
>You've got a reason to live say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feelin' good now<br>Don't be afraid to get down say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<em>

_He was always givin' her attention  
>Working hard to find the things she mentioned<br>He was dedicated  
>By most sucka's hated<br>That girl was fine  
>But she didn't appreciate him<em>

_She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone  
>Now had to get up and he ain't comin home<br>Now she's tryin' to forget him and  
>The salary came with him<br>When he first met her  
>When they first got together<em>

_Everybody  
>Put up your hands Say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feel the beat now<br>If you've got nothing left say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<br>Back it up now  
>You've got a reason to live say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feelin' good now<br>Don't be afraid to get down say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<em>

_Feel the beat  
>Feel the beat<br>Feel the beat_

_You got nothing to loose,  
>Don't be afraid to get down<em>

_We break up it's something that we do now  
>Everyone has got to do it sometime<br>It's okay  
>Let it go<br>Get out there and find someone_

_It's too much to be trippin' on the phone here  
>Get off the wire<br>Now everything is good here  
>Stop what you're doin'<br>You don't wanna ruin  
>The chance that you got to<br>Find a new one_

_Everybody  
>Put up your hands Say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feel the beat now<br>If you've got nothing left say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<br>Back it up now  
>You've got a reason to live say:<br>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feelin' good now<br>Don't be afraid to get down say:  
>"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"<em>

_No  
>No<em>

_Now you know what to do  
>So come on<br>Feelin' good_

The song ended and everyone cheered.

'Thank you Bennet High' Meph yelled. He also did a thumbs up to Elwood and James.

But then suddenly…

A window broke and a weird creature came trough it. Everyone yelled in fear.

It was a grey wolf with blood red eyes. 'Where is Jane Casey' he yelled.

Jane gasped in fear at the creature looking for her.

**Chapter 6 is done. The song was Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte, and I don't own the song. In the next chapter Elwood and James try to protect Jane from this wolf. But who is he, and why does Carl try to fight it. To find out that read the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Minion of Dark Valley

**Chapter 7 is here. Summary: Jackson and Verger fight against the wolf Jercrow. Carl interferes**** in the fight to show he can be strong. But gets a big beating, Dark Valley also shows up with a message to Elwood.**

Everyone was scared out of their mind by the talking wolf who somehow broke in the school.

'Where is Jane Casey' he yelled. Jane sat still so no-one could see her. Elwood stepped forward towards the wolf 'who are you?' he asked.

'Name's Jercrow, I was sent here by mistress Dark Valley' he says. Jackson raised his eyebrow 'so Maya sends a minion. That's new' he says while making strange hand movements again.

'So you're the great Elwood Jackson?' Jercrow asks. Elwood nods. 'Okay then I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Jane Casey.'

Elwood chuckles and smiles. 'What's so funny Jackson' Jercrow yells. 'I will tell you where she is' he says. Everyone gasps.

'But you have to beat me in a fight first' he tells. Jercrow smiled 'well then if that's how it is.'

Before very knew he launched himself at Elwood. As quickly as he could Elwood grabbed Jercrow's paws and held him tightly so he couldn't move.

'Mr. Verger would you like to do the honors' he says while throwing the wolf to his companion. The moment Jercrow comes near Verger he kicks him hard. Causing the wolf to get knocked into the chairs.

He quickly gets back up and stands a few feet away from Elwood 'why do you hate mistress Dark Valley so much?' he asks. 'Well first of all we are archenemies. Second of all, she burned my favorite flip-flops' he says.

Elwood makes a handspring towards Jercrow and kicks him in the face. The wolf lashes out with his claw but Elwood dodges is just in time. James comes to him and punches Jercrow so hard he flies trough the air and on the stage.

Right in front of Jane.

Jercrow opens his eyes after the fall and spots his target before him.

'Found you' he says playfully. Jane screams and Jercrow walks to her. But then Carl gets in the way.

'You're not getting near her' he yells. Jercrow growls 'out of my way boy.' But Carl keeps standing there.

'Never. I love her, and I will never let you have her' he says. Jane looks at Carl with a surprised look.

Jercrow didn't move. 'Your very brave kid' he says. Carl smiled 'but also very dumb.'

Jercrow stands on two feet and slashes Carl across the chest. Punches him in his face and kicks him in the knee. Jane gasps horrified.

Then Jercrow grabs Carl by the collar and throws him towards the wall.

Carl crashes hard in the wall and Jercrow walks towards him 'you should've stayed out of my way' he says and raises his claw to make an end of Carl.

'Stand still Jercrow' someone says.

Quickly the wolf turns around and sees Elwood pointing his pistol at him.

Jercrow laughs 'are you sure Jackson. Are you sure want to use that single shot, that you've been carrying for four years. To take me down' he says.

He spreads his arms 'well go ahead shoot me, I know you won't do it' he says. Elwood looks at his pistol and then Jercrow.

'Elwood shoot him' MC Rubix yells form behind him. Elwood still decides over his choice. 'Please Elwood or Carl will die' Jane pleads.

Elwood still looked at Jercrow. His pistol right in front of him. Elwood decided to do what he had to do.

He puts his pistol away in his jacket and says 'that shot isn't mean for you' everyone else gasps at Elwood's decision.

'Elwood how could' Jane exclaims. Jercrow smirks and turns around but then. 'Now James' Elwood yells.

Jercrow sees Verger standing in front of him and he punched him in the face. James then grabs the wolf and throws him towards Elwood.

Jackson grabbed the wolf and with a strike threw him against the hard wall. Jercrow stood up painfully and yelled 'I will be back' before he ran away.

Elwood smiled and walked towards Carl with Verger.

'Lets take him to the hospital James' he said and the two walked away. Jane followed them.

**Chapter 7 is finished. The story is going good. I like to thank everyone ****who reviewed and favorites this story. Soon will come chapter 8. Summary: Elwood and TAB are practicing a song. A song Elwood made for someone special to him.**


	8. Chapter 8: She's a Maniac

**I'm surprised how many chapters I finished already. Here is chapter 8. Summary: E****lwood and TAB are practicing a song. A song Elwood made for someone special to him.**

Elwood walked up and down the stage.

The auditorium was empty except for him and the members of TAB. 'Yo Elwood something troubling you?' Gigz asked. 'No not really I'm just thinking about where Jercrow could have gone' he tells.

'You know I'm always glad to help you old friend' Gigz says. Elwood smiles 'I know you will Gigz, I still remember when we solved cases together. Your AIT assignment was to help me solve my first case.'

Gigz smiles 'yes and I passed with flying colors' he says. Elwood laughs and says 'ye and on that case I first met Maya' he says.

Then suddenly he was lost in deep thought. 'Grab me a piece of paper and pencil right now' he suddenly says. 'But why?' Skully says. 'Don't ask just do it.'

**In the hospital….**

Eliza Jackson was checking on Carl. According to her he would be fine. But he had some serious injuries.

'His state right now reminds me of my brothers first fight with Dark Valley' she tells and walks away. Verger and Jane are sitting near Carl's bed while he is asleep.

'He said he loves me, is that true?' Jane asks. James nods 'it is Jane. Elwood told me at least and I overheard Carl saying it' he tells.

Jane cried a little. 'I can't believe it. He took the hit for me, that was so brave' she cries out and lays her hand on his arm. 'Will you be his girl after this is all over?' Verger asks. She nods 'yes I know to who my heart belongs. Elwood was just a celebrity crush' she says.

James Verger smiles. He wondered what Elwood was doing right now.

**With Elwood and TAB…**

Elwood and Meph where standing before a mike. And the rest of the members of TAB played their respective instruments.

'Well to Dark Valley I suppose' Elwood says and Meph nods.

The music started to play.

_Just a small town girl  
>On a Saturday night<br>Looking for the fight of her life  
>In the real time world<br>No one sees her at all  
>They all say she's crazy<em>

_Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart  
>Changing movement into light<br>She has danced into the danger zone  
>When the dancer becomes the dance<em>

_It can cut you like a knife  
>If the gift becomes the fire<br>On the wire between will  
>And what will be<em>

_She's a maniac  
>Maniac on the floor<br>And she's dancing  
>Like she's never danced before<br>She's a maniac  
>Maniac on the floor<br>And she's dancing  
>Like she's never danced before<em>

_On the ice blue line of insanity  
>Is a place most never see<br>It's a hard won place of mystery  
>Touch it but can't hold it<br>You work all your life  
>For that moment in time<br>It could come or pass you by  
>It's a push, shove world<br>But there's always a chance  
>If the hunger stays the night<em>

_There's a cold kinetic heat  
>Struggling, stretching for the peak<br>Never stopping with her head against the wind_

_She's a maniac, maniac  
>I sure know<br>Like she's never danced before  
>She's a maniac, maniac<br>I sure know  
>And she's dancing<br>Like she's never danced before_

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

_It can cut you like a knife  
>If the gift becomes the fire<br>On the wire between will  
>And what will be<em>

_She's a maniac, maniac  
>I sure know<br>And she's dancing  
>Like she's never danced before<br>She's a maniac, maniac  
>I sure know<br>And she's dancing  
>Like she's never danced before<br>Maniac, maniac  
>I sure know<br>And she's dancing  
>Like she's never danced before<em>

The song stopped.

'Great work everyone' Elwood said. He and Meph gave each other a high-five.

And then suddenly they heard a loud scream…..

Instinctively they ran of the stage. They busted trough the doors of the auditorium and ran towards the place where they heard the scream.

There they saw Mr. Telson laying in a puddle of blood. They looked at him and Elwood said 'well I never liked him anyway' he says. Everyone of TAB nodded.

They knew who the killer was.

**In the Hospital…**

Jane had left and Verger was still sitting next to Carl's bed. Who just woke up.

'Mr. Verger is everything gonna be alright with me?' Carl asked. James nodded.

Carl slowly sat upright. 'I want a second chance where is that wolf' he wanted to know. 'Already run away' Verger said.

Carl had pain but said 'I'm going to find him and challenge him to another fight' he says full confidence.

'Are you mad, that's suicide. You can't take on Jercrow, he'll smash you like a bug' Verger tells him.

Carl smiled 'not if I'm prepared, you have something that can help me?' Verger sighs and pulls out a wristband and some kind of spiral looking bomb. 'This are a grappling hook and a bomb. Maybe it can help you.'

Carl nods. 'Just remember that Jercrow is not an easy one. He relies on brute strength to win, if you use your mind correctly you beat him.'

Carl understood and nodded once again. He knew he was ready to take on Jercrow.

**And that's chapter 8. In the next chapter Carl is going to fight Jercrow to prove he is strong. Will he be able to beat the wolf, or will this end in yet another shameful defeat.**** The song by the way was She's a Maniac by Michael Sembollo. I don't own it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Carl and James vs Jercrow

**Summary: Carl goes off to fight Jercrow and James secretly follows him. ****And when Elwood hears what Carl is up to he immediately goes to him.**

**The next day….**

Carl Montclaire was walking towards the old building a few steps away.

He heard that Jercrow would be there. He had a bandage on his arm and leg. But kept walking.

Little did he know that James A. Verger was following him. Verger would be crazy if he let Carl go all by himself. It was suicide what Carl did.

Carl finally stopped in front of the old building. There stood Jercrow.

'So boy you're coming back for another beating' Jercrow says full of sarcasm. 'No I'm coming to take you down Jercrow' he says.

The wolf grins malicious. 'Once again your brave but dumb.'

**With Elwood and TAB….**

Elwood was still in the auditorium with TAB.

His cell phone rang 'Jackson' he answered. 'HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT' he yelled.

'What is it man?' Meph asks.

'Carl is on his way to fight Jercrow' he tells. Everyone of TAB gasps. 'But that's suicide' Skully said.

'Yes I know that Skully' Elwood says. He puts his cell phone back into his pocket and runs away with TAB.

**With Carl and Jercrow….**

'You're crazy boy' Jercrow says and lashes his claw to Carl.

Carl dodges the claw and says 'but then I'm the crazy boy that defeated you.'

Jercrow lashed out to him with his claws and Carl is almost barely able to dodge them all. He kicks Jercrow in the face and punches him in the stomach.

But Jercrow still doesn't bend in defeat. On the other hand he slams his fist in Carl's stomach, who cries out in pain. He later throws Carl into the garbage cans a few steps away.

Carl had so much pain. He remembered he still had the waistband with the grappling hook around his arm. But it was to painful to even lift his arm.

'You're trough boy, I may not be able to kill Jackson because mistress Dark Valley wants to do it. but you're good enough to kill' Jercrow said.

But then when Jercrow came closer someone stepped in and knocked him to the ground.

It was James Verger.

They both stood up and Verger punched Jercrow in the face and kicked him his knee. But Jercrow didn't bend and instead hit Verger hard in the face.

They both kicked and punched each other. Until Jercrow grabbed Verger wrist and slammed him into the wall.

He then returned his attention to Carl.

Carl painfully lifted up his arm as Jercrow walked towards him. He activated the grappling hook, which sprung out and instantly plunged into Jercrow's right eye.

Jercrow screamed from pain and flailed around. Carl was dragged over the ground with him. 'My eye, my eye' Jercrow yelled as he tried in vane to get the grappling hook of his eye. Carl was still dragged around the ground with him.

Carl finally managed to hold himself to a pole. 'My eye!' Jercrow yelled in pain. Carl grabbed the bomb he received from Verger and ran towards the wolf.

He sprung unto the wolf and held tight. With a single trust he plunged the bomb into Jercrow's other eye.

Once again the wolf yelled in pain 'argh I can't see, I can't see' he yelled while Carl dangled towards the wall.

'Carl' Verger said and he grabbed hold of the line. Verger went to his pockets and grabbed a pocket knife.

He didn't get a chance to cut them loose as Jercrow kept flailing like crazy. He tried numerous times to cut the line but didn't get a chance.

'I'm gonna kick you' Jercrow said as he tried to kick him but missed' he jumped high and landed on the top of the building.

'That bomb is gonna blow soon' Carl said in panic.

'I know' Verger yelled back. He still couldn't cut the line as the wolf still kept flailing on the top of the building.

Finally Verger managed to cut the line and he and Carl fell down.

'I will' Jercrow said before the bomb detonated and blew his head apart.

Just on the moment Carl and Verger fell. Elwood and Meph jumped up and catches them. They landed safely on the ground.

When they where on the ground they saw Jercrow's lifeless body fall down to the floor.

'Well he's dead' Carl says.

Elwood looks at him with a mad expression but he says 'good job Carl you defeated him.'

Verger looked around and saw all members of TAB. 'You to did a good job James,' Elwood says. 'I always knew you where strong.'

They didn't talk more and went back to Bennet High.

Carl felt a little bit better.

He was in the auditorium with TAB, Elwood and James.

Then Jane came crashing trough the doors. She instantly ran to Carl and hugged him.

'Oh Carl you're alright. After I heard that you where gonna fight that wolf I was worried out of my mind' she said. 'Well Jane I'm alright and.'

He didn't get a chance to talk further as Jane kissed him on the lips.

After a while they parted 'Carl I know you love me and I realized I love you to' she said. And they kissed again.

When their lips left each other she looked at Elwood 'sorry Elwood but I think I will go to the Halloween party with my boyfriend here' she says.

Elwood said 'doesn't matter go ahead I want you to be happy.'

Carl and Jane smiled and left the auditorium.

'So Elwood any ideas what to do next?' Meph asks. Elwood thought for a while 'well first. Now that Jercrow is dead, Maya will do everything herself. I know she won't let anyone kill me. She wants to do it herself.'

They where in deep thought.

Thinking about what to do next. This time Maya wasn't going to hold back.

**I think this is my best chapter so far. What will happen in the next chapter. Summary: The Halloween party is going to start. But an unexpected guest shows up, who could that be?. Until then.**


	10. Chapter 10: This is Halloween

**We're nearing the end I should say. Summary: The Halloween party is going to start. But an unexpected guest shows up, who could that be?. **

**Two weeks later…**

The Halloween party on Bennet High was about to start.

The band TAB where standing in the back of the stage waiting for their moment to come out of the dark and into the spotlight.

'Where are Elwood and James?' Gigz asked. 'Said something about checking outside for trouble' Meph says.

**A few minutes later….**

Elwood and James came to TAB at the back of the stage.

'Hey guys, any view of Dark Valley and her minions?' Meph asks. 'No nothing' Verger says.

Everyone smiled but Elwood was still lost in deep thought. Thinking about Dark Valley.

'We have to go up in 10 minutes' Skully tells. Elwood and James leave them and go the party.

The majority of people danced on the music and Carl and Jane where kissing. The auditorium was decorated with pumpkins, skeletons, fake blood and any other horror things.

'Students,' shouted principal Malone 'soon we will get a big concert by TAB, but someone volunteered to do something a little earlier. So lets give a warm welcome to, the Minions of Maya.'

Elwood and James looked at each other and said both 'The Minions of Maya.'

A whole army of wolves came into a view and made a road as dark background music started to play.

The wolfs started to sing.

_Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

_Come with us and you will see  
>This, our town of Halloween<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween<em>

Dark Valley appeared out of nowhere as the wolves continued to sing.__

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...<em>

_Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

Another wolf sang as Maya came closer to Carl and Jane.__

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

Maya took over the singing now.__

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

Maya and the wolfs started to sing together. __

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare<em>

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
>In our town of Halloween<em>

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

Maya stood proudly above her minions.__

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
>Mistress Maya might catch you in the back<br>And scream like a banshee  
>Make you jump out of your skin<br>This is Halloween, everybody scream  
>Wont' ya please make way for a very special girl<em>

_Our woman Maya is Queen of the Pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Queen, now!<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_La la la la-la-la [Repeat]  
>la-la-la,WHEEEEEE!<em>

When the song finished no one clapped, instead they screamed.

Dark Valley walked to Elwood and looked at him. Then Elwood began to scream loudly.

It continued for a minute and when he stopped Dark Valley said 'is that it.' Elwood smiled nonchalant and said 'I think so.'

Dark Valley smiled and walked across everyone. 'Everyone I'm Dark Valley. Most of you know me trough dear Elwood Jackson, my archenemy. I was the one who killed Dolby and Telson. Dolby had made an experiment that could make anyone totally protected against weapons. See for yourself' she ordered her minions to shoot at her with guns.

But nothing happened, every bullet that came in contact with her just fell down like it was nothing.

'You see, and for the next 3 hours I'm protected. And in that time I will do the one thing I have to do here. Taking out my hated archenemy, Elwood R. Jackson' she says.

**To be Continued…**

**In the next chapter a part of Elwood's and Maya's past will be revealed. And after that who knows what will happen. The end of this story is nearing, so I hope you enjoy the rest. The song used is This is Halloween, I changed a few words of it, but I don't own the song. **


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

**Chapter 11 is up. Summary: Elwood and Maya tell about their past. What secrets will be unfold and what kind of battle will start.**

Elwood and Maya looked at each other.

'Maya you haven't changed since I met you,' Elwood says. 'Well except for that metal armor.'

Dark Valley becomes a little angry 'and who's fault was it that I got it' she yells.

Elwood grins 'you where the one who stood to close to the volcano when we battled on Hawaii,' he tells 'the right side of your body was burned because you didn't listen to me when I said the volcano was about to burst.'

Dark Valley stares angry at him.

'And to the point of that, you threw my favorite flip-flops into the volcano' Elwood says. Everyone looks at him weird.

Jackson and Maya walk in circles around each other. Until suddenly a raccoon falls from the roof and looks at Elwood before walking away.

'I hate that raccoon' Elwood says.

He looks again at Maya 'I think or final battle in on the way Elwood. You think you can handle it?' she asks.

'Oh I sure can, but first I want to do one last thing for you. Hit it TAB' he yelled and TAB appeared out of nowhere and started playing she's a maniac.

**One song later….**

Maya clapped as TAB stopped the song.

'You know what fits me Elwood,' she says 'but I've got the entire school surrounded and there is no way out.'

Elwood took out his pistol and showed it to her 'remember it?' he asked.

Dark Valley nodded 'yes I remembered it from four years ago when I left you on the island' she said.

Elwood looked at the big clock behind her. Only two hours left until the effect of the serum wears off.

Now it was time to take her out.

**Yes I know its short. But in the next chapter everything will be different. It will be the final battle between Elwood and Maya. And after that, the story is nearing its end.**** So I will say for the last time for this story.**

**To be continued…..**


	12. Chapter 12: Elwood vs Maya

**The final battle between Elwood and Maya. How will it turn out who will win, and who will be defeated.**

All students where evacuated out of the auditorium by Mr. Verger. Only Elwood, Carl, Maya and three other wolfs where still there.

'I have to admit Elwood I thought I had you figured. Turns out you're not as weird as you make everyone believe' Dark Valley said.

Elwood looked to the ceiling 'I'm weird. And a weird man you can always trust to be weird. Honestly you must look out for the sane creatures. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid.'

Dark Valley looked as he walked towards one of her minions.

Quickly Elwood grabbed the sword from the wolf and kicked it in the back of its head. The wolf fell down unconscious and he threw the sword to Carl.

Dark Valley stood and her metal arm changed into a sword, Elwood also pulled his own sword. They two started a sword fight. Carl also fought against the two other wolves.

Elwood and Maya's swords clashed against each other until Elwood made a weird movement that left a little cut on Maya's open chest. She responded by grinning and fighting back.

Carl also held his own against the two other wolves who growled and fought hard.

Elwood and Maya's faces where close to each other 'look out Elwood there is danger rising' she said before Elwood walked away.

**With Verger…**

'Alright everyone stay calm' James Verger says.

He tried to keep the students under control. But the wolves where surrounding him. He had to fight his way trough.

**With Elwood…**

Elwood and Maya fought with their swords on the stage, Maya knocked Elwood to the ground.

'You can't beat me Elwood' she says. Elwood tries to plunge his sword into her but the serum protects her.

She tries to plunge his sword into him. But somehow this also doesn't work.

Elwood grabs an empty bottle with the text "Mr. Dolby's serum" on it from his pocket and paces it around in his hands 'sorry couldn't resist' he said nonchalant.

Maya hisses and grabs sand from the floor and throws it to Elwood who dangles backwards. She lashes out to him with her sword.

Carl looks at the battle but doesn't look to long as he has to battle himself.

Elwood regains the upper hand and kicks Dark Valley down the small stairs of the stage, when she is off the stage she sits with her back to him. Elwood ran to her and she quickly turned around and slammed her sword against his.

Carl fought two wolves at once. He was able to evade the attacks and walk away until the wolves ran after him, the wolf Elwood knocked out also stood up.

Elwood and Maya's sword kept clashing against each other. They battled on the stage again.

Elwood kicked Maya against the wall and ran off the stage while she recovered from the clash. She ran after him and the sword fight went trough.

Then after a few seconds he kicked her on the ground.

'So what now Elwood Jackson. Are we going to be two archenemies battling until the end of our days with lousy background music playing' Dark Valley says. Elwood smiles 'yes, but not if you surrender' he says.

Dark Valley smiles and rolls over, she stands up and lashes out to Elwood with her sword. He paraded the attack until she kicked him in the stomach.

Elwood ran away screaming like a girl while Dark Valley laughed maniacally.

**With Verger…**

James A Verger fought his way trough the armada of wolves.

He worried about Elwood and Carl. Serge fought at his side.

Jane on the other was worried sick about Carl and ran to the auditorium to help him.

**With Elwood and Carl….**

Elwood and Maya still fought each other with their swords.

Carl was thrown on the ground by the wolves. They grinned until someone pushed them on the ground. It was Jane.

'Stay away from my boyfriend' she yelled. She helped Carl up and they looked into their eyes. The wolves fought back.

Carl grabbed a bomb from his pocket and nodded at Jane.

Elwood and Maya where still fighting near the stage. They didn't turn their back to one another. On the clock only stood 1 minute left.

Carl jumped over the wolves and dropped the bomb. When the bomb made contact with the ground it detonated and blew the wolves up in the explosion.

Dark Valley turned around and saw her minions getting destroyed. Elwood grabbed this chance and hit her with his sword, of course it still had no effect.

Carl walked on the stage and Jane followed him.

Maya saw this and chanced her sword into a cannon and pointed it to Jane. She instantly stood still and Maya grinned.

'No' Carl yelled but then.

A shot was fired.

Jane was shocked.

Maya's grin disappeared. The shot that was heard didn't come from her.

She turned around and saw Elwood with his pistol pointing at her. Smoke came out of it. '4 years you carry that pistol and now you wasted your shot' she says mockingly.

'Oh no he didn't' Carl said and Maya turned to him. He pointed at the clock. The time was up, the effect of the serum had disappeared.

This time Maya was shocked, she used her normal paw and traced around the half of her body that was still normal. She could feel the blood gushing from her wound.

She looked again at Elwood who lowered his pistol.

'It's not….over' she says. Then she falls down to the floor, her metal arm falling down with a loud bang. They looked at her body. She was dead.

**So that's the end of Dark Valley. Next the final chapter. And than Elwood Jackson is finished. What did you guys think of this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Final Song

**The final chapter of Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark. Summary: after the d****efeat of Dark Valley the party continues, with TAB singing a fitting song for Halloween.**

Everyone was partying and having fun. Carl and Jane danced and kissed. James was even on the dance floor, but Elwood wasn't.

It felt like something was missing. She was gone, dead. Maya/Dark Valley was no more.

Normally he should be happy she was gone. But he missed her, archenemies they where, for now and ever.

'Yo Elwood,' James said 'TAB is going to sing come with me.' Elwood stood up and walked with James to the dance floor.

Meph yelled trough the mike 'we're TAB and this song we do in memory of our former manager' he said.

The band of angels started to sing.

_Angel of darkness  
>Angel of darkness<br>The world is in your hand,  
>But I will fight until the end.<br>Angel of darkness  
>Angel of darkness<br>Don't follow your command,  
>But I will fight and I will stand.<em>

_When darkness falls,  
>Pain is all,<br>The Angel of Darkness  
>will leave behind,<br>and I will fight.  
><em>

Everyone started to dance. Even Elwood and James danced like weirdo's. Of course it was nothing new for Elwood.__

_The love is lost,  
>beauty and light,<br>have vanished from  
>garden of delight.<br>The dreams are gone,  
>midnight has come,<br>the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah..._

_Angel of darkness  
>Angel of darkness<br>The world is in your hand,  
>But I will fight until the end.<br>Angel of darkness  
>Angel of darkness<br>Don't follow your command,  
>But I will fight and I will stand.<em>

_Hunt goes on,  
>deep in the night,<br>time to pray,  
>down on your knees,<br>you can't hide from the  
>eternal light,<br>until my last  
>breath I will fight( I will fight...)<em>

_Now realize, the stars they die,  
>darkness has fallen in paradise.<br>but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
>against the creatures of the night.<em>

_Angel of darkness  
>Angel of darkness<br>The world is in your hand,  
>But I will fight until the end.<br>Angel of darkness  
>Angel of darkness<br>Don't follow your command,  
>But I will fight and I will stand<em>

The song ended and everyone clapped.

Elwood and Verger looked at each other and nodded. They walked away out of the auditorium.

They where outside the school where a helicopter stood who would bring them back to France, the place they lived.

'Wait' they heard someone say from behind. They turned around and saw Carl and Jane.

'You guys leaving already?' Carl asks. Elwood smiles 'there's no purpose for us being here. The mystery is solved. Maya is defeated, our time here is up.'

Jane comes to James and hugs him goodbye, she does the same to Elwood.

'It would never have worked between us?' she asks to him. Elwood shakes his head, takes her hand and places it into Carl's hand.

'You two belong together' he said. Carl shook him and Verger the hand.

They walked away and stepped into the copter. They waved goodbye one last time.

When the copter flew up Jane and Carl looked at each other. 'I love you' they said in unison and kissed. A true loves kiss.

**In the copter…**

'So when we get back in France. What is the first thing you're going to do Mr. Verger?' Elwood asks. 'Well Camilla wanted to attend dinner with me. You want to come to?' he asks.

Elwood looks out the window 'I don't know James. Does she want me to come?' he asks. James smiles 'she would like it, and you have nothing to fear Maya is gone' he tells. Elwood smiles and says 'alright then I'm in.'

He and James gave each other their famous fist bump. Something they always did when they solves a case. And of course their saying.

'Case closed' they said in unison as the helicopter flew off into the horizon.

**The end.**

**So that's the end of Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark. I want to thank a few people for all their support.**

**Mephilles2**

**Gigaremo**

**MaskedNarnianQueen**

**And all the members of TAB.**

**I have news for everyone. There is gonna be a sequel to this story. The title will not yet be revealed but a small teaser for all off you.**

**Plot: It's a year after TEINTD and Elwood Jackson is on the clock. His sister is abused and violated and her young daughter is kidnapped by a mysterious cult, led by the sadistic and twisted Lord Ilias Strongwood. Elwood all on his own goes off to rescue his niece and defeat Strongwood. He will also meet a new ally on the way, while Verger seeks help from some old friends. Will Elwood be able to rescue the baby from this evil cult. Find out in the sequel.**

**Once again thank you all for your reviews and support. This was Lord Shockwave and I wish you all a good night.**


End file.
